Jason Sparhawk
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = First officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Jean Sparhawk-Farris | father = Jon Sparhawk(died 2367) Ruslan Farris (Step-father) | siblings = Karen Farris (Step-sister) (Died 2374) }} Jason Sparhawk was a Starfleet officer in the 24th century. He was assigned to the as first officer. (Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction)) Early history Born in 2350 to Jon and Jean Sparhawk in Akron, Ohio he was an only child. His father was killed in the Battle of Wolf 359 and following his father's death his mother met a widower, whose wife died of a disease. The man had a daughter named Karen Farris who became Jason's step-sibling. Starfleet career Jason wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and entered Starfleet Academy. Sparhawk graduated from the academy in 2372 and was assigned to the under the command of Captain Rixx. He then was assigned to and made his way through the ranks and landed the rank of lieutenant commander and became the operations officer as well as second officer for his exceptional actions in the Battle of Sector 001. In 2380, he was chosen by Captain Jermaine Allensworth to be his first officer on the . Aboard the Alexandria Sparhawk led an away team to the surface of Sineron II to find a grounded . He and the other four members of the away team were captured by the Breen but were later rescued by Captain Allensworth. Sparhawk led an away team to a planet in the Compdi System and found that Starbase 135 had been assimilated by the Borg. When the ''Alexandria were sent back to an alternate 2165 its targeting sensors were heavily damaged compromising the effectiveness of their transphasic torpedoes. During a battle with a Borg cube Sparhawk piloting a shuttle with Lieutenant Kit Moran, they were able to arm the torpedoes after they were launched and guide them to hit the cube. Commander Sparhawk led an away team to the mirror universe to retrieve a captured Commander Zofchak from the hands of their mirror counterparts. Mirror War Commander Sparhawk participated in many battles against the Terran Empire, including the offensive to retake Betazed. Along with the majority of the ''Alexandria s crew, Commander Sparhawk was sent to the Ba'ku planet and took part in pushing the Empire off the planet and back into their own territory. During the tour, Sparhawk was captured by Imperial forces and tortured by the mirror Admiral Janeway. He was later rescued by Captain Allensworth but lost a leg in the process. Sparhawk was sent to Starbase 235 for recovery and given a prosthetic leg. During his recovery, he was joined by his girlfriend April Prideau. During his recovery process, he proposed to April. Jason was sent back to the ''Alexandria after his recovery. But was not yet fit for duty when they encountered another Alexandria adrift in a debris field. Jason and the rest of the senior staff were transported to Earth when Allensworth's health took a turn for the worse due to his terminal disease. Death The ''Alexandria-A was severely damaged while battling its mirror counterpart. The Alexandria had deactivated a subspace disruptor that the ISS Alexandria had planted but as a last attempt to destroy their Federation counterparts, knowing their warp drive had been knocked out, the mirror Allensworth set the auto-destruct sequence to help detonate the subspace disruptor. With Commander Zofchak incapacitated and unable to get the warp drive back online due to severe radiation flooding a section of main engineering, Sparhawk suffered through the radiation and sacrificed himself to save the ship and crew. Personal life Jason took it hard when his father was killed by the Borg. He was a bit reluctant about his mother getting married to Ruslan because he felt that it was a betrayal to his father. In the end he just wanted his mother to be happy and if getting married to Ruslan made her happy, then it was fine with him. Sparhawk became close to his new step-sister, Karen. She told him that he was the reason she joined the academy. He was proud of her when she joined Red Squad. The last time he had talked to her was when Red Squad was assigned to to circumnavigate the Federation. Jason proposed to his girlfriend April Prideau, the first officer of the ''Challenger, while he was recovering at Starbase 235. Alternate timelines Commander Sparhawk was killed along with the rest of the senior staff, with the exception Captain Allensworth, by the senior staff of the ISS ''Titan. He was the last to die and he died in his captain's arms. Commander Sparhawk and the rest of the crew were attacked by Borg cubes. He and Commander Hoshi Sato were the only survivors. This timeline was adverted due to the interference of Q Continuum member Amanda Rogers. Along with the rest of the crew, Commander Sparhawk was killed when Captain Braxton came back and destroyed the ''Alexandria. Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet commanders